Oil and gas wells produce oil, gas and/or byproducts from subterranean petroleum reservoirs. Petroleum reservoirs, such as those containing oil and gas, typically include finite-dimensional, discontinuous, inhomogeneous, anisotropic, non-elastic (DIANE) rock formations. Such formations, in their natural state (prior to any fracture treatment), typically include natural fracture networks. Natural fracture networks can include fractures of various sizes and shapes, as well as sets of fractures having different orientations.
During a fracture treatment, fluids are pumped under high pressure into a rock formation through a well bore to artificially fracture the formations and increase permeability and production from the formation. Fracture treatments (as well as production and other activities) can cause complex fracture patterns to develop within the natural fracture pattern in the formation. Complex-fracture patterns can include complex networks of fractures that extend to the well bore, along multiple azimuths, in multiple different planes and directions, along discontinuities in rock, and in multiple regions of a reservoir.